Mi destino (Todoroki x reader)
by Yuuki-Asuna-15
Summary: Esta historia tiene lugar en la 1era, 2da y 3ra temporada de Boku no Hero Academy, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, créditos a su creador. La vida de "..." es un tanto complicada, entrara a la academia U.A por petición del director, la sociedad y autoridades la están vigilando ¿que elegirá? ¿ser una villana o un héroe? . Actualizaciones cada martes


Hola!, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fanfic, antes de empezar a leer la historia hago la aclaratoria de que los personajes de Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenece a mi, sino a su autor/ mangaka.

"..." - significa tu nombre, el apellido no esta incluido en esta acotación

Sin más que decir a leer

.-.

Capitulo 1

El festival deportivo en un pestañeo se hizo presente

Quise participar de verdad

Pero al enterarme por mi padre que no podría participar por el revuelo que podría causar en la comunidad de villanos y posiblemente no sería de agrado para algunos héroes, quede un poco anonadada, les aseguro que hable con él pero la decisión ya había sido tomada por las autoridades de la academia U.A. Yo no podía hacer nada en ese caso, a pesar de estar inscrita en la clase 1-A (de héroes).

Refunfuñe en varias ocasiones, ¿Cómo podría ser eso justo? Pero mi padre con solo una mirada me callo y es que es atemorizante cuando se lo propone, no discutí ni cuestione nada después de aquello. La palabra que se ajusta a mi situación seria "resignarme" cosa no es muy agradable, pero al ver a mis compañeros salir y darlo todo en la primera y segunda fase algo en mi interior se agitó, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados.

 ** _Me siento feliz de presenciar el festival,_**

 ** _De ver a mis compañeros, notar que lo disfrutan y se esfuerzan_**

 ** _Pero tengo este sentimiento, envidia, ellos están allí y yo no_**

 ** _Es algo muy tonto, pero me invaden las ganas de llorar_**

 ** _Estas pulseras, estas condiciones a veces me abruman_**

Decido salir un momento de las gradas, compro dos bebidas con sabor a naranja y me retiro a un sitio que no esté saturado de personas, no muy lejos de allí me encuentro con un lugar con bastante sombra, sereno, el pasto es verde y está rodeado de algunos árboles. Todo parecía estar bien en ese sitio, hasta que diviso no muy lejos a un chico de tez blanca, vestido con nuestro uniforme de educación física, su cabello tiene dos colores, blanco del lado derecho y rojo del lado izquierdo, sus ojos también tienen dos tonos, el derecho es gris y el izquierdo es tan azul como el océano, con una quemadura. Se encuentra sentado en el césped, recostando su espalda de una pared. Yo decido acercarme, quedando justo en frente de él, de Todoroki Shoto.

-Toma- le extiendo la mano con una de las bebidas, mirándolo a los ojos, pero en vez de mostrarme su rostro inexpresivo logro observar algo de ¿sorpresa?.

\- "…."- le escuche decir mi nombre, más no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, apenas se que me encontró sentada en las piernas del chico bicolor, mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, las sentía arder lo más probable es que este del color de un tomate o mucho peor.

-Shoto- logro decir entre tanto, no logro ver su rostro pero me encuentro con sus manos aferradas a mi espalda, al instante le correspondo el gesto.

No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, quizás unos cinco o diez minutos que para mí fueron estar entre el cielo y el infierno, porque quería estar así un tiempo más pero soy consciente que algo le preocupa.

Nos separamos un poco, lo suficiente como para hablar

\- Todo estará bien- le digo mostrándole una sonrisa, él toma mi mano y me dedica una mirada atenta.

Comprendí que aunque no lo exprese verbalmente está de acuerdo, él no es de muchas palabras y yo no soy de las que insisten en que hablen todo el tiempo.

-"…."- lo escucho decir mi nombre nuevamente, mi corazón se agita, le dirijo la mirada y él suelta mi mano para llevarla a mi rostro- ¿sucede algo?-me interroga y detono preocupación en él.

Coloco mi mano sobre la suya, me hacía falta su calidez

-Eso es lo que debería preguntar yo, no crees?- interrogue alzando una ceja

-No, estas desviando el tema- su voz parece tan helada que un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, eso solo me decía una cosa y es que quiere repuestas.

-No comprendo- digo haciéndome la despistada

-No fingir que no estoy viendo tus ojos, están rojos si has estado llorando o con ganas de hacerlo ¿puedes decirme la razón?-

Siento mi vista nublarse poco a poco, las lágrimas estaban por caer y me dolía el pecho-Es… demasiado injusto- digo con la voz entre cortada- yo quería participar en el festival, yo..-

Sus labios se abalanzaron sobre los míos, me quitaron el derecho de hablar, de protestar pero fueron suficientes para dejarme llevar, colocar mis manos en su cuello y entrelazarlas, me tomo de la cintura para acercarme más a él. Aquel beso me había dejado un poco ida porque cuando nos separamos me percate de un leve dolor en mi labio inferior y cuando lo toque con un dedo repare en que él lo hizo. Me mordió.

Quería replicar el por qué hizo aquello pero él no me dejo

Se acercó nuevamente a mis labios y los rozo suavemente, duro menos de cinco segundos y busco evitar causarme algún tipo de dolor.

-Esto es un recordatorio para que Tomura Shigaraki, Kirishima, Midoriya y Bakugou no se acerquen a ti con otras intenciones-

No dije nada, había quitado mis manos de su cuello y lleve una de ellas a su mano izquierda, entrelazamos a medias nuestros dedos, es tan cálido y reconfortante, le dedique una sonrisa.

 ** _Ese día me di cuenta de muchas cosas_**

 ** _A pesar de que las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien él quizás solo necesitaba a alguien que le dijera "Todo estará bien"_**

 ** _Estar juntos me hace olvidar los problemas_**

 ** _Quizás no fue tan malo saltarme el festival deportivo_**

 ** _Si mi padre se entera, es muy probable que no le agrade_**

 ** _Por último y no menos importante Shoto es muy celoso y eso de alguna forma da a entender que le importo, definitivamente siento algo él, por Todoroki Shoto, mi termostato_**.


End file.
